No es la última vez
by JungJuls
Summary: Tenten bebió unas copas demás y ahí estaba otra vez enfrente de ese maldito teléfono solo pensando en su nombre… Neji NejixTenten Universo alterno


Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Tal vez las copas de más la hicieron acabar a unos metros de ese teléfono público, tambaleando un poco se acercó para tomarlo y hacer una llamada. En su mente solo pasaba una palabra…Neji.

Mientras escuchaba un silencio en la línea del teléfono decidió marcar un número que ya sabía de memoria, su mirada se desvió para ver las luces de la ciudad las cuales parecían que querían caer sobre ella, todas al mismo tiempo, como si la fueran a aplastar. Volvió su atención al teléfono antes de que todo le empezara a dar vueltas. Un tono… dos tonos, su corazón se empezaba a acelerar estaba a punto de colgar, se repitió en su mete la frase "no contestes". Pero demasiado tarde escucho una voz al otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué sucede?

De seguro él ya sabía que se trataba de ella.

Solo quería saludar- ella sonaba un poco apagada

¿Enserio? ¿O no habrás tenido otra pelea? - le contesto rápidamente con un tono sarcástico

Se mordió el labio, y una emoción parecida al enojo se apodero de ella. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabia sus intenciones? se dijo para ella misma.

¿En dónde estás? - el chico al teléfono sonaba demandante

En el centro de la ciudad muy cerca del parque central- Solo se limitó a contestar

Está bien, en un rato llego.

Solo escucho como colgaban del otro lado de la línea, a lo que impulsivamente azoto el teléfono colgando. Entro a un pequeño bar en donde pidió un trago, si ya sabía las intenciones de su llamada también debería saber el lugar en el que se encontraba. A veces se sentía tan predecible.

Después de un rato de mirar su copa vacía escucho los pasos alguien acercarse a su mesa. Alzo la vista para encontrase con la persona que perturbaba sus pensamientos. Debía admitir que era bastante atractivo. Éste se quitó su chamarra dejando a la vista sus brazos muy bien trabajados. Se sentó frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos dedicándole una burlona mirada.

Estas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no has tenido ni el más mínimo sentido común al salir con esa ropa, está lloviendo afuera- decidió hablar el

Miro atreves de la pequeña salida del bar y definitivamente el chico estaba en lo cierto. Se encogió los hombros, mientras veía su atuendo. Mal día para salir con vestido y zapatillas. Pero la celebración de hoy lo ameritaba ¿o no? Sí hace unas cuantas horas se veía elegante, ahora solo parecía alguien con mal porte y desalineada.

Vamos te llevare a casa- siguió diciendo el al no encontrar respuesta.

Si te llame es porque el lugar en el menos quiero estar es en mi casa.

Lo suponía, pero realmente yo no quiero cagar con tus tragedias Tenten, así que solo te llevare a casa- dijo en un tono molesto

La castaña lo miro directamente a los ojos, como si le estuviera reclamando con la pura mirada.

Entonces solo me hubieras dejado plantada- dijo ella levantándose, dejando dinero en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida del bar.

Neji solo la siguió, al salir se dio cuenta que la lluvia había cesado. Miraba entretenido la escena frente a él, Tenten camina por una calle un poco vacía y se balanceaba en el intento de mantener el equilibrio, pero era inútil esta vez se había excedido con el alcohol y los tacones no ayudaban, la escuchaba tararear una canción. El seguía a unos metros de distancia siguiéndola, sabía exactamente a donde iba el camino que decido seguir.

Llegaron a la entrada de un edificio con una barda verde y un portón blanco, las luces de la calle parecían brillar más que nunca para la alcoholizada chica. Neji solo se limitó a abrir y permitir el paso a la castaña. Subieron al elevador que los llevaría al piso del departamento del chico, cuando entraron las puertas del elevador se cerraron, de inmediato se sintió un silencio incómodo.

Entonces, otra vez te engaño- él decidió romper el silencio, pero no con una pregunta, si no con una afirmación.

Te equivocas, esta vez fue mi culpa- al parecer Tenten estaba más interesada en sus pensamientos que en contestarle a su acompañante.

Neji alzo sus cejas y abrió la boca para contestar sorprendido, pero la voz de la castaña lo interrumpió.

Hoy era nuestro aniversario, dos años de compromiso y la celebración de una futura boda. Pero realmente no pude contener el reclamo a todas las infidelidades cometidas por ambos, ni siquiera porque mi madre estaba presente. Así que solo decidí huir- parecía que decía esas palabras para ella misma hasta que soltó una pregunta enfadada- ¿Quieres más explicaciones?

Neji sonrió ligeramente para luego salir del elevador, dirigirse a la entrada de su departamento. Al abrirlo le hizo una seña a Tenten invitándola a pasar. La castaña entró escuchando una pregunta.

-¿Entonces por qué tomaste?

\- Para darme valor- respondió rápidamente

\- ¿Valor? - Neji no sonaba muy convencido con esa respuesta.

\- Tal vez para llamarte. La última vez que nos reunimos prometí que ya no te vería más. Valor para romper esa promesa.

Tenten se acercó lo suficiente para tener de cerca al Hyuga, sus delgados brazos rodearon el cuello del chico uniéndolos en un delicado abrazo mientras susurraba recargada en su hombro "solo una vez más". Ella comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño subiendo lentamente hacia su boca, cuando fue interrumpida por una brusca separación de parte del Hyuga.

\- No voy a seguir el juego de una loca. Mañana te arrepentirás y regresaras a los brazos de tu prometido, es mejor que regreses a tu casa o a ese bar para seguir lamentando tus penas tal vez con otro, no me interesa- decía manteniéndose alejado de Tenten.

La castaña lo miro molesta, no podía creer que el chico se negara a lo que siempre había accedido sin problema alguno.

-Bien Hyuga quieres jugar, pues vamos a jugar, no quería hablar, pero ahora me vas a escuchar porque ya no puedo contenerlo. Te diré algo por lo menos él me ofrece un papel, el papel de esposa, si es falso y lleno de hipocresía, pero es más de lo que tú me has ofrecido en todo este tiempo- Tenten hablaba con calma, pero estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que tenía.

\- Así que consolarte es poco- decía divertido el Hyuga

\- Consolarme no te hace mejor que él.

-Solo te importa quedar bien frente a los demás ¿Cómo quieres que así te tome enserio? - su tono burlón y divertido cambio a uno serio.

\- Estoy aquí ¿Acaso eso no prueba lo contrario? - la chica se sonrojó al pronunciar esas palabras.

Neji no esperaba esa respuesta, al parecer Tenten se había involucrado sentimentalmente con él. Esperaba ese momento desde hace un rato, verla tan vulnerable como él cuando se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por ella que solo atracción sexual, pero se negó a admitirlo para evitar que ella se burlara de sus sentimientos, así que solo lo dejaba pasar y se limitaba a disfrutar el momento.

Me odio a mí misma, dije que no quería verte más, pero sigo buscándote…-seguía hablando- solo estoy segura de querer estar contigo- iba a continuar, pero Neji la sorprendió tomándola por la cintura y acercándola seductoramente a él.

Neji se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, Tenten estaba a punto se corresponder el beso, pero sintió el aliento de Neji susurrando en sus labios.

"Solo no digas que es la última vez"

* * *

Bueno esta es una pequeña historia de la pareja que me encanta, el NejiTen. Esta historia está a prueba, si tiene demanda la continuare con una segunda parte un poco subida de tono. Espero les guste

Sus comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidas y me ayudan a mejorar.


End file.
